


Good Place to Die

by AnonsTheName



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gay, Mentions of Death, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonsTheName/pseuds/AnonsTheName
Summary: Emile gets injured after battle, Jorge is there to help.
Relationships: Jorge/Emile if you squint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Good Place to Die

After the heat of battle was always so quiet, once everything had settled down into a sort of temporary peace. Spartans felt at ease for a short span of their time on the field, though were soon back to work. This time, however, they did not get that luxury. Auntie Dot had alerted the majority of Noble of Emile-A239s injuries, they were not immediately life threatening, though if left untreated they could easily prove to be. 

It was natural that Noble Four was the one to go looking for him, though where he found him caught Jorge off guard to say the least. He was on a quiet cliff, sitting on the ground with his legs carelessly dangling off the edge. He didnt seem stressed or panicked, for once in his long time of knowing Emile, he seemed....relaxed almost. It frightened him slightly. Then Jorge saw what had attracted Emile to that particular spot. Gentle waves washing up along the ground underfoot. The sun was half way down, the sky a beautiful mix of yellows, oranges, blues and purples, all reflecting perfectly on the waters surface. 

Jorge calmly sat down beside the smaller spartan, looking down at the wound Emile's hand gently rested on. The bodysuit covering his hands was a maroon rather than the usual charcoal grey. Emile speaking up is what snapped Jorge's attention. 

"Good place to die." Emile said simply, voice low and uneven, though not the usual annoyed or tense. Relaxed, though with underlying indicators of pain. Jorge frowned at the blank, emotionless helmet beside him.

"You're not going to die, Emile." Jorge responded firmly. This response rewarded with an empty chuckle. Jorge sighed a small bit when Emile shifted to lean on the larger spartan.

"Dont make promises you cant keep, Big Man." Emile said, letting out a gentle yawn before falling asleep. Well.. Passing out, more than anything. Jorge was suddenly aware of just how much Emile was bleeding. He took this as encouragement to hurry and get him back to the rest of Noble..


End file.
